Dot Com
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Stupid title. But please read! Basically, the story is told through tweets, blogs, e-mails, texts, and chats. Sonny/Chad
1. Tweets One

**This is kind of hard to explain... it's like in tweets, blogs, e-mails, and chats(this chapter being in tweets). I'll try update as much as possible, but next week school starts, and I'm gonna be a freshman. I used to be homeschooled but someone(who is sitting next to me and is named Ali) convinced me to go with her to "real school." So, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Twitter, pretty much all I own is the idea, but it's kinda copied from this book called Tweetheart. I own a copy of that book, but don't OWN it. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**SoRandomSonny **is now following **TawniHartOfficial**

**SoRandomSonny **is now following **ZoraLovesGnomes**

**SoRandomSonny **is now following **NicoAndGradyBestBuds**

**CDCatTheFalls** is now following **SoRandomSonny**

...**  
**

**CDCatTheFalls** **(at)SoRandomSonny **not following me? Every other teenage girl in the world is ;)

**SoRandomSonny **Chad, shut up.

**CDCatTheFalls (at)SoRandomSonny **Maybe Tawni should teach you how to do **replies**

**SoRandomSonny (at)CDCatTheFalls **haha CatTheFalls roflol!

**CDCatTheFalls **is rolling his eyes at **(at)SoRandomSonny**

**SoRandomSonny **thinks (at)**CDCatTheFalls **is weird... But I luv him anyway. (:

...

**SoRandomSonny **is now **randomlysonny**

**randomlysonny **is now following **lucyluvsyou**

**...  
**

**CDCatTheFalls** lovessssssss **randomlysonny**

**lucyluvsyou (at)CDCatTheFalls **plz follow me back i luv u i went to ur bday party with sonny and sonnys my bff!

...

**CDCatTheFalls **is now follow **lucyluvsyou**

**...  
**

**lucyluvsyou **omg thanx so much **(at)CDCatTheFalls**

**randomlysonny **Someone needs to tell me that I need to get back to work and write some sketches!

**CDCatTheFalls** **(at)randomlysonny **Get back to work. You need to write some sketches.

**randomlysonny (at)CDCatTheFalls** I don't have any ideas! ):

**CDCatTheFalls** **(at)randomlysonny** come over tonight and I'll help you. (:

...

**CDCatTheFalls** is now **ChadLovesSonny**

**randomlysonny **is now **SonnyLovesChad**

**...  
**

**SonnyLovesChad** is going to get ready for her date/writing session with **(at)ChadLovesSonny**

**ChadLovesSonny **is leaving the studio to go home and clean his room.

**SonnyLovesChad** is roflol.

**lucyluvsyou (at)SonnyLovesChad **my fam is goin to l.a. for vaca around christmas to hang with u and ur mom!

**SonnyLovesChad** **(at)lucyluvsyou **OMG, Yay! I'm so happy!

...

**TawniHartOfficial **is now following **SonnyLovesChad**

**...  
**

**TawniHartOfficial** **(at)SonnyLovesChad** when did you join the twitiverse

**SonnyLovesChad (at)TawniHartOfficial **About 2 hours ago... why?

**TawniHartOfficial (at)SonnyLovesChad **youre already a verified account

**SonnyLovesChad (at)TawniHartOfficial **ok...

**TawniHartOfficial** is tired... and pretty!

* * *

**I know, it's short. Review? It was going to be longer, but I just loved that last line of Tawni's so much I had to end it there.**


	2. Tweets Two

**Hello, my lovely reviewers/subcribers! Have I ever told you that I LOVE you? Hehe. I'm like, super happy that people liked this and that people reviewed this! Ok, on with the story! This one is, again, in tweets. Oh and the site won't let me do the at sign, so I'm doing (a).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twitter, Sonny With a Chance, the Sonny With a Chance characters

* * *

**

**SonnyLovesChad **is hanging out with the BEST boyfriend in the world on the way to The Purple Lobster!

**ChadLovesSonny (a)SonnyLovesChad **They have, like, the best bread!

**TawniHartOfficial **is bored... and pretty!

**SonnyLovesChad (a)TawniHartOfficial **Seriously?

**TawniHartOfficial **is rolling her eyes... her pretty eyes!

**ChadLovesSonny (a)TawniHartOfficial **Your eyes don't come close to comparing with Sonny's. :D

**SonnyLovesChad **is blushing.

**TawniHartOfficial **mine r way prettier than sonny's!

**SonnyLovesChad (a)TawniHartOfficial **Why does Tawni type differently sometimes?

**TawniHartOfficial (a)SonnyLovesChad **Because Tawni has people who type for, like right now!

**SonnyLovesChad (a)TawniHartOfficial** Nico?

**TawniHartOfficial (a)SonnyLovesChad **You guessed it!

**SonnyLovesChad **is logging off to enjoy her date/ writing session!

**TawniHartOfficial **doubts that Chad and Sonny will get any writing done

**ZoraLovesGnomes **Missing Gnome! Reward: $10 Blue shirt, green pants, red hat. Missing since 5:17 pm today.

**ZoraLovesGnomes** If found, contact **(a)ZoraLovesGnomes**

**TawniHartOfficial **Knock it off Zora! Your stupid gnome is in the prop room photo booth!

.

**SonnyLovesChad **had an awesome date AND actually got some writing done!

**SonnyLovesChad **Expect some funny stuff on So Random next week!

**ChadLovesSonny **is guest starring on So Random next week, and reprising his role at the HottiEMT!

**TawniHartOfficial (a)ChadLovesSonny **Did you and Sonny organize this, or you and Marshall?

**SonnyLovesChad (a)TawniHartOfficial **Chad and I asked Marshall, he said yes!

**SonnyLovesChad **is home and going to bed! Good night!

.

**SonnyLovesChad **is now **FunnySonny**

**ChadLovesSonny **is now **Chad2010**

**.  
**

**TawniHartOfficial **omg wats going on

**FunnySonny** Sigh. It's only 3 pm. Feels more like 10.

**Chad2010 **How did I lose 500 followers?

**TawniHartOfficial **?

**Chad2010 (a)TawniHartOfficial** Ask your best friend.

**TawniHartOfficial (a)Chad2010 **i told u idk

**Chad2010** **(a)TawniHartOfficial **Ask your dressing roommate.

**TawniHartOfficial (a)Chad2010 **good idea!

**TawniHartOfficial (a)ZoraLovesGnomes **do u kow wats going on

**Chad2010** wow...

**ChadDylanCoopersBiggestFan (a)Chad2010 **Omigosh omigosh! I heard that you and Sonny Monroe broke up!

**Chad2010 **is single ;)

**Chad2010 **is single and wants his fans to quit asking him out via twitter.

**FunnySonny **is single, and staying that way!

**TawniHartOfficial **is single... and pretty!

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I'm the master at short chapters, but oh well. I was going to post this yesterday, but was busy at my job. On Monday I decided to get a job, and I'll be working after school, starting next week. So after Friday (I'm going to be busy this weekend.) Updates only on weekends and days when I don't have too much to do. Also, if you have any ideas for me, I'd LOVE to hear them! Or read them... so please review! **


	3. Blog One

**Look at me, two days in a row. (: And I edited Chap 2. Blog time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Hey internet!

It's me, Sonny Monroe. Some rumors have been spreading that Chad Dylan Cooper and I have broken up. Those are true. But as I write this, Chad is sitting with me in the proproom. He says hi.

This morning we went for an early breakfast date and had a little arguement, ending with the break-up. We're now back together, and have decided that we will no longer go for 6 am dates when we've only have 3 hours of sleep. Also, it's time for my monthly Q and A! Comment with your questions, and I'll answer as many as possible.

Love,

Sonny Monroe

..

jessesgirl17

wat is ur fav sng min is da sng u sang on so randm

**Awww, thanks! I really like Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez songs!**

.

clarebear

Hi, I was just wondering: what's your favorite vacation spot?

**I'm not really sure... I've been to lots of amazing places! I really enjoyed Canada and London. And Hawaii!**

.

carsonmayrie

Do u and Chad have nicknames 4 each other?

**Maybe...**

.

lucyluvsyou

sonny! omg i miss u! who's ur best bff ever?

**Haha. Hey Lucy! I miss you too! And either you or Tawni!**

.

channy4ever!

Liek, how long have you, liek, liked Chad?

**Haha. Since before I was in Hollywood. What teenage girl doesn't love him? When I met him, I acted like I hated them around my castmates, but I really liked him the whole time.**

.

Anonymous

How do u come up with sketch ideas?

**I don't really have a specific way. Sometimes I have dreams about them, sometimes I just think what would be funny.**

.

channy4ever!

Liek, how long has Chad, liek, liked you?

**He won't tell me how long! ): Next question is last one! I have to go reherse!**

.

secretkeeper

What's your biggest secret?

**If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

..

**Thanks for sending in questions and for reading! Love, Sonny**

**

* * *

A/N: Happy? REVIEW! Please.  
**


End file.
